Le monstre d'Halloween
by Padackles
Summary: Regina et Rumple on entendu parlé d'une prophétie, un enfant né le soir d'Halloween deviendra le méchant le plus puissant de Once upon a Time


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le thème d'Halloween dans OUAT

C'est à la base un OS mais tout à fait transformable en histoire plus longue si ça intéresse des gens

Tout était calme dans la forêt de Strorybrooke. Enfin tout, peut être pas :

Un halo de lumière créant une sorte de portail magique venait tout à coup de faire irruption en plein milieu de la forêt de Storybrooke, près du pont et de la rivière asséché où le cœur de Katherine avait autrefois été retrouvé. Cela faisait un moment que rien d'excitant ne s'était passé à Strorybrooke et cet étrange portail qui sortait de nulle part allait peut être changer la donne.

Une énorme vague se matérialisa alors, provenant du portail, comme si l'eau arrivait d'un autre lieu et qu'elle s'échouait dans cette forêt. Mais ce n'était pas tout : un bateau arriva lui aussi provenant de ce portail, c'était un très grand bateau du genre de ceux des pirates d'un autre temps, totalement anachronique par rapport au paysage de Storybrooke. Ce navire ne se conduisait pas seul et sur celui ci on pouvait entendre des cris deux personnes essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler le bateau qui naviguait maintenant sur une eau presque inexistante car le portail se refermait, clôturant leur arrivée et les empêchant de repartir :

Hook ! Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de plan d'eau à Storybrooke pourquoi diable voulait tu embarquer ton rafiot ?

Un capitaine ne voyage pas sans son navire... depuis le temps qu'on se connait tu devrais connaître les règles de la piraterie, ma sorcière bien aimée ^^

Le bateau tentait de se diriger mais sans eau il se dirigeait, grâce à la vague qui les avait propulsé dans ce monde, tout droit vers le vieux pont de la forêt et allaient dans un instant percuter le pont et surement sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Hook ! Attention le pont ! Braque ! Braque !

**BOUM !**

-Quelques minutes plus tard devant le bateau écrasé- Deux silhouettes avançaient dans la nuit vers la carcasse du bateau...Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, aucun signe que les passagers du navire soient encore en vie. Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent au plus près du bateau et commencèrent à discuter dans un chuchotement discret qui révélait que ces deux gens là n'avait rien à faire en plein milieu de la nuit à côté de la carcasse d'un bateau-pirate venue d'un autre temps.

Je t'avais dis qu'elle viendrait à Storybrooke, les liens du sang c'est infaillible je pourrait sentir sa présence à des kilomètres si elle est dans le même monde que moi... La date coïncide parfaitement avec ta prophétie Rumple, remercie donc tes babioles de ta boutique d'antiquité sans quoi personne ne serait là ce soir, le soir d' Halloween.

Tu doutais de moi très chère ? Les prophéties se trompent rarement, tu te rappelles de la chansonnette non ? :

Quand sonnera minuit, dans un lieu en mille débris

Famille et ennemis se retrouverons réunis  
Leur union à Halloween dans une potion « made by Queen »

Créera le méchant dont parle tout les romans violants

Le méchant destructeur portée par une âme au grand coeur*

Oui oui Gold, j'aime bien la musique moi aussi mais si on continue avec tes chants lyriques, on n'aura jamais terminé ce qu'on est venu faire ici, séparons nous pour trouver plus rapidement ma mère et ton pirate à la jeunesse éternelle...j'ai très envie de rencontrer l'homme qui a réussi à te duper autrefois Rumple..

Rumple rageait intérieurement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette période de sa vie où il avait perdu le seul moyen de voyager entre les mondes pour retrouver son fils. Si c'était lui qui trouvait Hook en premier, il ne réfléchirais pas deux fois et exercerait sa vengeance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Mais Regina avait aussi envie de trouver Hook pour des raisons bien plus obscures et bien moins professionnelles il en était sûr qui arriverait à son but le premier ?

Pendant que Rumple était perdu dans ses pensées, Regina en avait profité pour entrer dans la carcasse de ce rafiot. Une chose était sure, ils étaient venus en petit comité, surement juste « Elle » et lui. Regina ne voulait pas « la » revoir, cela remontait en elle trop de mauvais souvenir, aurait elle le courage de l'affronter ? De faire face à celle qui a toujours été plus forte qu'elle ? Regina avait un avantage ici : elle connaissait le monde, sa mère n'était pas dans son élément dans un monde, à la base sans magie, où la magie fonctionnait différemment Regina pouvait la prendre par surprise.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle marchait depuis quelques minutes dans la cale du bateau et entendit au détour d'une porte une conversation qui se voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais nous protéger ici, que la magie avait récemment apparu ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas empêcher mon bateau de s'échouer ?

Je croyais pouvoir tout contrôler mais cette magie est bâtarde, elle ne fonctionne pas comme à FairyTaleLand. Nous sommes peut être venu ici trop rapidement, sans assez réfléchir sur le monde inconnu qui allait s'offrir à nous

Regina avait tout entendu et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, sa mère était sans pouvoir, trop envieuse d'avoir de nouveau le contrôle de sa fille et de pouvoir soumettre un nouveau monde à sa dictature qu'elle en avait oublié que chaque monde est différent. Elle poussa violemment et magiquement la porte, faisant une entrée fracassante dans cette pièce où Hook et Cora essayait de se cacher. Mais un bateau se fracassant en plein milieu de la forêt ce n'est pas tellement discret si l'on veut passer inaperçu. Elle utilisa sa magie pour enchainer ses deux victimes au mur. * Tu vois maman – pensa t'elle – Je peux être plus forte que toi*. Elle ignora sa mère pour le moment et tourna le regard sur Hook.

C'est donc « ça », qui a mit en échec le grand Rumplestilskin ? - Elle ramassa l'épée qu'il avait laissé tombée par terre dans sa capture magique par les murs de la pièce – Cette ridicule épée ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ici, la magie surpasse tout vos talents d'escrime... essayer de me battre a l'épée serait comme tenter de terrasser un dragon avec un couteau suisse. Vous êtes en mon pouvoir.

Elle prit l'épée d'Hook, la lame était souillée du sang de toutes les victimes qui étaient entrées dans la vie du Capitaine Hook, elle approcha l'épée de la joue du pirate et fit couler le sang qu'elle récolta dans une petite fiole où trainait déjà quelques ingrédient.

Le sang de l'ennemi – Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui coupa un cheveu, elle répéta l'opération sur elle-même – Le sang de l'ennemi, la mère et la fille enfin réuni, la touche finale d'un être du mal et ma potion sera terminée...Allons maintenant trouver la femme à enfanter.

Elle touchait au but, elle aurait pu partir directement et finir ce qu'elle avait à faire mais l'occasion était trop belle – se venger après toute ses années de la tyranie de sa mère, de la mort de son unique amour, de toute sa vie gâchée à cause d'une éducation faites par un monstre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vision de sa mère. Sa mère était là, sans défense dans un monde qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler pour une fois. Regina prit en main l'épée du pirate, les deux mains sur le pommeau de l'épée, elle s'avança vers le mur ou sa mère était captive.

Rien ne serais arrivé sans vous mère, vous avez détruit ma vie ! Monstre ! Comment osez vous vous représenter devant moi après tout le mal que vous m'avez fait ! - elle changea radicalement de ton - Il est temps pour toi, « Maman » de payer pour tes crimes ! Comme on dit dans ton pays « QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TËTE »

La lame s'abattit sur le cou de Cora, sous les yeux effrayés de Hook, il avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie mais une fille tuant sa propre mère lui fit verser une larme devant cette scène d'horreur. Regina ne comprit que trop tard que la folie l'avait emportée que ces gestes avaient surpassé ses paroles et qu'elle avait agit comme une folle, comme un monstre bien pire que celui qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle prit la fiole qui contenait la potion d'Halloween et s'enfuit du bateau en pleurant.

Elle croisa Rumple qui l'attendait à la sortie, ayant compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec sa mère, il n'était pas rentré dans le bateau. La voyant pleurer, il lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé à l'intérieur du navire mais elle ne voulu par répondre. Elle sécha ses larmes et pris le dernier ingrédient de Rumple pour finaliser la potion.

Nous réglerons tes différents avec Hook une autre fois. Allons créer le monstre d'halloween... ne perdons plus de temps nous savons très bien qui a le cœur pur dans cette ville... la sauveuse de Storybrooke va bientôt avoir un nouvel enfant...

Toute tristesse s'était soudainement effacée de Regina et cet aspect de Regina arrivait même à effrayer un peu Rumple qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait. Regina dégageait une froideur que Rumple n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Regina n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête terminer la prophétie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville et arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement d'Emma. Ils sonnèrent et quand elle ouvrit ils crièrent de façon diaboliquement flippante :

Des bonbons ou on vous jette un sort ?

Emma étonné et terrorisé par cette situation plus qu'incongru répondit gentiment :

J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ce genre de chose, Regina, , je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle allait refermer la porte quand Rumple, d'un air machiavélique lui répondit :

Pas de bonbons vous choisissez le sort je suppose ?

Effrayé par la tournure que prenait les choses elle recula et se confronta a un nouvel ennemi... Derrière elle se trouvait Hook, passé par la fenêtre, il tenait en joue Emma avec son crochet.

Qu'est ce qui va plus vite ? La magie ou mon crochet ? Comment avez vous pu faire ça à votre mère ? Vous être un monstre Regina ! Il ne sert à rien d'en créer un par magie avec cette pauvre femme, le monstre Halloween est déjà devant nous.

Regina allait utiliser sa magie contre Hook mais Rumple l'en empêcha - « Il est à moi, mais son sort n'est pas d'actualité, passons au choses sérieuse. Qu'as tu fait à ta pauvre mère?- dit il en prenant un air totalement détaché- Elle aurait pu nous être utile. Tu peux vraiment être bornée parfois»

Cette conversation n'était en réalité qu'une diversion de Rumple pour tromper Hook, tout en parlant à Regina il transforma le crochet de Hook en lime à ongle et le poussa au sol pour s'emparer de la jeune femme blonde qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Rumple prit Emma par le coup, prit la tête de la jeune femme et la tira en arrière pour lui faire avaler le contenu de la potion et en riant à sa façon il lui dit « Vous êtes maudite ma chère Emma. Halloween vous maudit et d'Halloween naitra la descendance des plus grands méchants des 4 coins des mondes … La mère du monstre d'Halloween est enfin des nôtre Muahahahaha !

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! **

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit... tout ça n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve.. et heureusement ! Elle reprit son souffle et essaya de se rendormir en voulant de toutes ses forces oublier ce mauvais rêve.

Pfff ce rêve était vraiment horrible, heureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve...faut que je me change les idées, je vais faire un tour à la cuisine... j'ai une de ces envies de fraises moi !

FIN !


End file.
